A Love Story
by Princess Berry
Summary: Keiko and Yusuke has a relationship right! Well what if the school finds out? Chapter 5 UP AFTER 2 YEARS!
1. Homework

Hey every body! The Princess Is back in FF,XD

This time I'm doing a Keiko and Yusuke Ficcie!

Don't forget to Review this story, Too! Be honest and tell me what you think about it.

This Chapter is going to be pretty short, Just to give you a preview of this story.

You know to see if your getting interested in the story or not.

I hope you all enjoy this story, As I had enjoy writing this story!

* * *

"Yusuke! You should really go to class!", Keiko was scolding him. They were on the roof and as usaul, Yusuke is skiping class, Or at this time, Since it was morning, About to skip class.

"Why? Just so the teacher can yell at me for no damn reason again", Yusuke says, Laying on the floor.

"Yusuke!They just yell, Because they care about you", Keiko started to yell.

"Hmmmmmm", Yusuke got up and went close to her.

"What?", Keiko asked, Getting a lil' Nervous with him being a lil' too close to her.

"So, Thats why you always yell", Yusuke started to grin, As Keiko started to blush.

"WHAT! I yell at you, Because you never listen to me", She tried to defend her self.

"Awwww, Just admit it. You care about me. It's okay, It won't kill you",He states, getting closer, Grinning even more, As he started to touch her butt.

"YUSUKE, YOU PERVERT!", Keiko yelled, Giving Yusuke her "Deadly Weapon", Yusuke fell to the ground, Laughing slightly, His face stained with a hand mark.

"...I'm going to class now, Do what ever you want, I don't care", Keiko stated, Walking away, Leaving Yusuke all by himself.

"Awww Keiko! Don't be like that", Yusuke said, Getting up.

"Hmph", She closed her eyes, Walking thru the door, Shutting it with a big BANG.

"Hey...She didn't admit it yet...She'll come back.", Yusuke said to himself, As he waited for her to come back.

(Silence)

"...Man! Keiko!", Yusuke Whined, Droping his head in defeat.

" Jeezzz, She wins this time, But next time, I'm not going to class", Yusuke stats, Walking towards the door, Opening the door, Walking thru in search of Keiko.

" So, You decided to come hmmm?", Keiko asked.

"Yeah, Yeah. I came, Just for you to admit it", Yusuke grinned, Answering back.

"Right. Your not getting an answer.", Keiko responds, Walking to class.

" Oh, I can make ya", He responds back, Walking next to her.

"..Really, Maybe if you do your homework, I'll answer", Keiko Smiles.

" Hmm...Though that means I gots ta work and think", Yusuke starts to think.

" Think of your homework as...hmm...Working on cases as a spirit detective", She states, There destinations getting closer, All the Students around them going to on the side in fear.

"...I'll think about it", He replies, Staring at all the students that 'Fear' him.

" Okay then", She starts to smile. ' Maybe he'll do his homework, this time', She thought as there classroom was about 1 foot away...

TBC

* * *

Sooooooooo... How do you all think of this chapter?

Please tell me what think, Be true now!

I'll write another chapter as soon as I see reviews coming! I'll be writing the next chapter much longer!

See Ya, Later.

Princess Berry.


	2. jealous

Thanks to all who reviewed!

My birthday is coming up!

It's on August the 21! I'm turning 15!

Even though most of my family members forgotten about my b-day... Getting reviews for my birthday, Is like getting a present from everybody!

Though maybe...JUST maybe...They will remember. SO far there only 5 of my family members know about it...About 15 more people or more to go!

Anyhoo...Enough of my life, Lets go on with the story yes?

Now, Let me tell you...This Chapter may be the last..OR, It may be the second chapter...Not sure yet...Will see, Till this chapter is done.

Please enjoy this story:

**Preview of last chapter:**

**" Okay then", She starts to smile. ' Maybe he'll do his homework, this time', She thought as there classroom was about 1 foot away...**

"Keiko!", Kiki, One of Keiko's friends grabbed her, Dragging her away from Yusuke.

"What are you doing!", Keiko yelled pulling her arm away from her.

" The question is...What Are YOU doing?", Mina, Another one of Keiko's friends asked.

" Yeah, Why are you hanging around that thug? He's nothing but bad news!", Kiki warned Keiko.

" Yeah, I heard that he beat up one person, Just for the heck of it", Mina added in with Kiki.

" I don't think Yusuke would do that for the fun of it", Keiko defended Yusuke.

"...Please Keiko...For your own safety, Don't hang out with him, Kiki pleaded.

Keiko faced her two best friends. Seeing how concerned her friends were. Then looking at Yusuke, Leaning on a wall next to the Classroom.

"...Yusuke isn't really bad at all...He just has trouble making friends. Thats all", Keiko replied, walking over to Yusuke. "..I'll see you girls later okay! I got to get to class", With that, She walked over to Yusuke.

"We have to help her! I bet Urameshi threatened to hurt her if she didn't hang out with him", Kiki assumed, Mina shaking her head in agreement.

"What should we do? Tell the teacher?", Mina asked, Kiki shaking her head in disapproval.

"No way, He may beat her up. There's only one solution to this", Kiki pointed out, Facing the man that may change the life of Keiko.

"Oh! Thats the one that likes Keiko right?", Mina whispered to her.

"Yup, What Keiko needs is a man to protect her from the evil thug. Lets tell him that she likes him a lil' to get him all started", Kiki whispered back, An evil gleam in her face.

"But...You know she doesn't like him right", Mina whispered, Having second thoughts on all of this.

"Thats why I said a lil'. Come on now! Do you want to see Keiko suffer with Urameshi. WE have to Help her! Are you with me or not?", Kiki asked, her hand out to be shacked.

"...For Keiko ", Mina whispered, Shaking her hand.

"For Keiko, Come on lets go tell him before class starts!", Kiki explained, The two running over to the man. That may either screw Keiko's life or...Make things better. But i'm sure you all know the answer.

Class

" So Urameshi, Not only are you here, Your early for class as well. You better not do shit, If you know whats good for you", Mr. Iwamoto ( Sorryz...Can't remember his name) Says aloud.

" Yeah Yeah", Yusuke says aloud as well, sitting down next to Keiko.

"He yells cause he cares about me", Yusuke whispered to Kieko, In a girly voice.

" Keep this up and I won't answer you, No matter how much homework you do", Keiko replied, Causing Yusuke to grin.

"Urameshi! What you doin' here!", Kuwabara ( ( yelled aloud from the other side of the classroom. " Here for a fight!", He yelled, raising his fists around like a maniac.

"Watch yourself, You may hurt yourself", Yusuke boredly commented.

"Thats it, Come on you and me! I'll beat you for sure", Kuwabara yelled, still raising his fists around" Unless of course..You too chickened enough to come ova here", He grinned, Causing Yusuke to get up, Walking over there, Of coarse all the students getting away from him in fear.

As the two starts to yelling and arguing about stuff, The man made his move.

"Hey Keiko", The man greeted Showing off his smile, Girls die for to get. His Brown short hair moving around from the wind to add to the smile.

"...Hello Mark ( sorryz couldn't think of anything!), How are you?", Keiko asked, Trying to be nice to this guy. Not that she wants too, She just don't like to mean to other people besides Yusuke of course.

"Oh very fine, Just in the classroom and all and I just saw you all by yourself and you know...Came to say hello", Mark smiled once more.

"Oh...Is that so", Keiko smiled, Well...forced a smile.

As the two started to talk...Well more like Mark asking all the questions Keiko forcefully answering them. Yusuke was in the other side, Carefully listening to their conversation, Gripping The chair near him, Squeezing the life or plastic from the chair.

"..Hey Urameshi! Stop! Your messing up my chair", Kuwabara yelled, Trying to separate Yusuke's fist from his Chair. Of course, That didn't happen. Yusuke was too focused on listening to those two talking to each other. As he heard Mark talk more and more, Get closer and closer. He griped harder and harder, Actually ripping the plastic from the chair itself. ' Why the hell isn't she telling him to get the fuck away from her or something...Unless..She likes him or something...I don't like him that close too her...', He thought too himself, Kuwabara's voice starting to reach him.

"Ohhhhhhh I see.. Your Jealous of that Mark guy huh!", Kuwabara grinned, Yusuke now facing him.

"Me Jealous of that Bastard! Please, Why do I care if she might like him or something", Yusuke replied, Still griping the chair. Kuwabara Grinning even more.

"..I never asked if you were jealous that she might like him or not"

'...Shit...', He thought, Looking the other way.

" You Like Ke-------", Before he had the chance to finished his sentence, Yusuke released his hand from the chair, Grabbing him by the shirt, Shoving him to the wall.

"You were saying something?", He asked, Not in a good mood at all.

"...I uhh...Forgot heh", He chuckled, and Yusuke letting him go of him, Listening once more.

"You know...You should tell her.. Like I did with Yukina, See how everything came out for us ...Though now Hiei gets all quiet when I talk about Yukina hmmmmm...Wonder why?", He thought for a moment.

"Did you tell him you two are dating?", Yusuke asked.

"Well why should I?"

"..Good, Hes not the type to...Hear mushy lovey stuff", Yusuke replies, Sighing in relief the he doesn't know. You all know what would happen if he found out right? Well anyways...

"So Keiko...Are you...Single, Cause if your are...", Mark didn't get to answer, Since Yusuke was coming there way, Sitting down next to Keiko. Just Staring at him, and not in a good way either.

"Umm...If you are free...", Mark gets nervous, Being that close to Yusuke, Slowly backing away from the two.

"...I'll talk to you later Keiko...See ya", Mark sadly replies, Walking to the other side of the class, Sitting down.

' Damn that..That thug! I tell her...You can be sure of that', Mark thought, Sitting down on his chair.

"...You two seemed to talk alot huh?", Yusuke asked, His expression didn't change.

"...Are you okay Yusuke?", She asked, Being a little concerned.

" Yeah, Why wouldn't I be?", He asked once more, Looking the other way.

' I get it', She smiled to herself. " You sure your all right? Cause if you want space I can go talk to Mark or something", She replied, Yusuke now facing her once more.

"I said I was alright...I don't need space Jeeeezzz", Yusuke Replies, Tilting his chair.

"Yeah, You have fun with your chair Urameshi! You messed mine up", He yelled, Yusuke ignoring him completly,Though Keiko couldn't help but crack a smile on how childish Yusuke acts, Even though nobody in school knows his sweet, Funny side. Just the infamous Yusuke Urameshi.

'They don't even give him a chance...', She thought to herself, Her smile vanished to show a concern look. Catching Yusukes attention...

**TBC**

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, guess there's more chapters huh. I know it doesn't seem like I wrote more pages but...I did! Well...instead of two pages. It's four...Okay okay Jeeeezzz I'll try to make the next chapter with about 6 pages or something like that okay?

Please review!  
Tell me what you think so far, or If you have any ideas...Don't hesitate to write to me your opinion,XD.

Well...Till the next time I write the next chapter...See you all later.


	3. Bad timing

Thanks For reviewing everyone!!!! Oh and Thank you PrincessKairi101

For saying a happy B-day to me!!!!! That really made me happy!!!!!! I hope your b-day goes well too!!!! XD.

Now for this story...Sorry it took me so long to put this up. I had so much homework XoX. Don't you just hate Going back to school?! Well I hope you all enjoy this story!!!! Let's just hope that this chapter will be 6 pages long.

Please Review after you read this, Thank you very much:D

**Preview Of Last Chapter:**

"Yeah, you have fun with your chair Urameshi!!!!! You messed mine up", He yelled, Yusuke ignoring him completly,Though Keiko couldn't help but crack a smile on how childish Yusuke acts, Even though nobody in school knows his sweet, Funny side. Just the infamous Yusuke Urameshi.

'They don't even give him a chance...', She thought to herself, her smile vanished to show a concern look. Catching Yusuke's attention...

* * *

"...You okay Keiko????", Yusuke asked having a concern expression, Keiko changing her expression to a smile. 

"..Of course I am. I was just thinking about small things, nothing really", Keiko defended, The teacher finally talking.

"Miss Yukimura!!!!!!", Mr. Iwamoto Yelled in suprisement.

"Y-Yes sensei??!!", Keiko replied standing up from her seat.

"I suspected more from you Yukimura, Talking in class, Disgraceful. It must be that Urameshi Kid.", Iwamoto sneered.

"No, It wasn't him---", Keiko was cut off.

"Yeah I was talking to her, you have a problem with that??? Needed help with some of these crappy homework you give out.", Yusuke answered, Waving the homework paper in the air.

"Thought so Urameshi, Why do you even try doing your homework? Do you even have a brain in there???", Iwamoto laughed, Yusuke getting REALLY pissed off, Getting up from his chair, going over to Iwamoto.

"Why should I bother doing crappy homework, When it's taught by a shitty teacher???", Yusuke grinned, Leaving the classroom, Leaving Iwamoto silent.

'..He will pay for that, I will get him expelled for insulting a teacher', Iwamoto thought to himself.

"See class, This is why we need to get trouble makers out of this school", He responded to the class, The whole class BUT Keiko nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Iwamoto...Yusuke isn't a trouble-mak---", Keiko once again tried to defend yusuke.

"YUSUKE?! How dare you call _him_ by his first name. He doesn't even deserve to be in this school!", Mr. Iwamoto yelled at her.

'...you don't deserve to be in this class', She thought to herself.

"Well?! What do you have to say for yourself?!! No student of mine should even bother hanging out with that thug, He's just a troubled kid that wants attention since he has no father, a drunken slut for a mother----"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! YOU KNOW NOTHING YET YOU TALK FILTH ABOUT HIS PARENTS!...",Keiko calmed down for a moment. The class staring in suprisment.

"...You know Mr. Iwamoto...Yusuke isn't the only one that doesn't have much of a family...Mostly alot of kids here in this school doesn't have any parents or some that a far worst then Yusukes parents..so...If you don't mind...Please don't talk about bad things about other people than yourself about their parents if you know nothing about thier lives.", Keiko breathed slowy realizing what she juts said to the teacher.

"...Step out of the classroom Yukimura, I'll talk to you after class", Mr. Iwamoto pointed to the classroom door, Keiko sadly stepping out of the classroom, Taking her and Yusuke's bag.

'Oh no!!!! This is all Urameshi's fault!!! I'll get him for this...What..Now how am I going to ask her out now? She'll be busy!..I'll visit her restaurant...Yeah I think I'll do that, that thug would never go near her place, her parents will kill him', Mark thought to himself, Laughing a little to himself...Though in reality laughing really loud.

"..Get out of my classroom!!!!", Mr. Iwamoto yelled at Mark, pointing to the classroom, Mark leaving the classroom, Stepping outside to see no Keiko.

"HUH?!Where did she go???", He said to himself as he searched for her...

School Roof

"Stupid Iwamoto..Damn all the teachers in this school", Yusuke whispered to himself, Laying on the top of the roof, Staring into the sky, A loud squeak noise coming from the door.

"Wonder if its another teacher?", He whispered, Looking down to reveal Keiko, Looking around for him, Carrying their school bags.

"Keiko? What are you doing here?", Yusuke asked, Jumping down from the top of the roof to where she was standing.

"Got yelled at from Mr. Iwamoto...I have your bag", Keiko handing his bag, Yusuke taking the bag, Taking a seat on the floor, Keiko taking a seat next to him, Their shoulders slightly touching.

"So he just kicked you out of the room...But you came here to see me? Oh Keiko I knew you cared about me", He snickered, Keiko rolling her eyes.

"So...What did you say to him??? Knowing you..You didn't curse him out...Hmmm...I have no idea, What you do??", Yusuke asked wondering about how THE Keiko Yukimura got in trouble, Though she's one of the top students in Sarayashiki Junior High.

She stayed silent, Not sure if she should tell him or not but of course she said it in front of the whole entire class so rumors are sure to fly away around the school.

"He...Insulted you so bad Yusuke...He..said that you are how you are because you have no father and have a drunken slut for a mother!! How can he say that!! he knows nothing of you or your mom, Yet he says all this...Trash!!! I just couldn't let that slip! I just couldn't!", Keiko answered, Yusuke getting all quiet.

"...", Yusuke stayed silent. Making Keiko nervous.

"...Yusuke?", Keiko asked, Before Yusuke slipped his arm around her shoulders, His mouth going near her ear.

"Keiko..", He whispered, His voice making her shudder.

"..Y-yes?", She whispered back.

"...Thanks for...having my back but...please don't do that again..."

"What?! Why not?", She whispered, not believing a word he is saying.

"...I just don't want you to get in trouble for my problems, He's right anyways...Never did have parents that would really care for me anyway", Yusuke chuckled a little.

"..Thats not funny", Keiko replied in a stern voice.

"..Yeah I know..Just don't do that again okay! Promise me that okay!", Yusuke asked, pulling away from her ear but still near her face like about 1 in.

"...Promise BUT I can't really promise it though..", Keiko smiled, Her forehead touching his, Laughing slightly.

"..Thanks...", Yusuke smiled back, The two staring at each others eyes. The two's eyes getting heavy, Getting closer and closer, About 1 cm. away...

"YUSUKE!!!!", Botan Yelled, Sitting on her Oar, Floating on in the sky. Both Yusuke and Keiko blushing deeply, Separating away by 6 Inches..

"Oh sorry was I interupputing something???", Botan asked, Though figured it out quickly, landing on the roof.

"..What do you want Botan?", Yusuke asked, Changing the subject.

"Have new orders, You have a case to attend too, I already told Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabura. You have to get to the meeting spot now..Oh how rude of my self..Hello Keiko dear, How are you?", Botan asked, Snickering as the two got up.

"Oh Hello Botan, Very good...I'll see you later Yusuke K...I'll keep your school bag at my place, So as soon as the case is done..Come over and pick it up okay..See ya..Bye Botan", She smiled waving, Heading towards the door.

"Bye!", Botan replied, Waving back before Keiko closed the door.

"...Why out of all the time in the world", Yusuke yelled out loud. 'I almost kissed her?!!!! How stupid am I?', He thought to himself 'She must think I'm taking control of her or something'.

"Why out of all of the time in the world? On what??? You having to do the mission or you about to do something to Keiko???", Botan asked, Snickering the whole time, Her ears popping out.(you know in the show when she her ears pop out when something happens that shes not supposed to know)"I'm sorry I should of came a little later for you and Kieko dear to smooch-smooch", Botan replied do making kissing noises, Yusuke's anger temperature rising from 0 up too 99.

"...SHUT UP BOTAN...NOTHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!!!!! JEEZ...LET'S JUST GO TO THE STUPID MEETING.." Yusuke yelled, Before breathing hard again walking to her.

"Well, Don't have to get so embarrassed now", Botan turned away as the two got on her oar, flying to the meeting spot.

Down the stairs from the door

By this time Keiko was already blushing like crazy.

'...Something almost happened...I can' believe we almost..Almost...', She shrieked out of excitement, Putting her hands on her cheeks, Hoping that the burning would stop.' I...Better get to class'. Walking toward her class till she noticed a flyer...

**TBC**

* * *

Well...Sorry I haven't wrote in a LONG time!!! I was really busy ya know? School just started again and I'm having a very bad problem with my chemistry class!!! So I had to try to get my grade up to a C! But now I got my grade up from an F to a C, Yeah!!! I'm good huh?! 

Well now...Well hopefully I'm back for writing business! Well please review!!!!

It would really make me happy 3.


	4. Another Bad Timing

Oh goodness!!!! It's been a **long** time!!! Since well...A long time!! I apologize!!!!!!!School was really busy!!! I tried to get good grades and I had track at the same time!!!! Oh yeah!!! I joined the Track team!!!I'm a sprinter!!!! Hard work, but hey its fun!!! Well...Not the practice...Hurts like crazy but I love to run!!!! You all should join your schools Track team or something!!!!! Anyways back on track!!!! I would like to thank all who reviewed my storys.

I would personally thank these lovely people

**Neji's fangirl**- Thanks for the encouragement for the chem grades!!!! I failed my end of the year exam but I passed the class with a B!!!!!!Thanks again though XD!!!!

**Anime's-mistress**- Thanks for reviewing!!!!I'm really happy you love the funny parts!!!!!! I though people would be like..."man thats corney" But you didn't think that way!!!!Thanks again!!! I'll try to make the this chapter funnier!!!!

**Isabella Swan**- Thanks for the happy birthday!!! Even though that was last year now its happening again!!!! August 21!!!! oh yeah I'm turning 16 this year!!!!I don't get a sweet 16 but on my 18th b-day I get a Debut. It's a Phillipino thing,lol. I wanted a sweet 16 though ...oh well maybe I can have both!!!!!!Most likely no but hey a princess can dream right???LOL.Thanks again!!!!!!

Now...Last but not Least...

**Yokokuramayoko-** I hope I spelled it right,lol. I like your attitude!!!! I'll write this chapter and you'll see what was on that flyer!!!! I hope it satify you though!!!!!!!!!

Thank you all who also reviewed my story!!!!!!!!Thanks once more!!!!!!You guys are like...my reason to write!!!!To make people happy!!!!! Thank you once more!!!!!!! Now I'm gonna make this 10X longer, funnier and better for all my readers!!!! DOn't forget to review, and tell me how you think of this chapter!!!

**Preview Of Last Chapter:**

**By this time Keiko was already blushing like crazy.**

**'...Something almost happened...I can' believe we almost..Almost...', She shreiked out of excitment, Putting her hands on her cheeks, Hoping that the burning would stop.'I...Better get to class'. Walking toward her class till she noticed a flyer...**

"Whats this???," Keiko asked herself, examining the light pink flyer on the wall.

"Come to the Valentine's Dance next week at Sarayashiki Junior High!!!! Couple Tickets are $20 While Singles go for $11 Single Tickets!!! Come now on Friday Feb. 14!!!!You won't regret it!!!!Couples can enter contest to become Valentine King and Queen", She read aloud to herself.

'A Dance???I didn't hear this in the meeting or did I?????', She thought back to last weeks meeting.

**Flash Back**

"Any ideas on this dance???," The vice-President of the student council asked.

"How about we Make the Couples ticket cheaper so that people would buy those than the singles??!! That way it would be more romantic...then...then we should have a contest with the couple who could become the Valentine King and Queen!!!," The Secretary thought aloud, The other members nooding in approval.

"Very good, Keiko do you agree with this??",The President asked her.

"...Oh, Umm Yes thats great!!,"Keiko explained, Not really paying attention, Her mind was set on a certain thug.

**End of Flash Back**

'No wonder I didn't remember...Yusuke wouldn't want to go to something like this...It's not his style,' She sadly smiled, Walking back to the classroom.'It would of have been nice to go though...' Slowly walking back to class.

**/Back to the class room/**

Class was long from over and Keiko has yet to return.

"WHERE'S KEIKO???," Mina and Kiki yelled at Mark.

"I don't know??! She wasn't here when I was kicked out...I bet she went to see that thug!!!!," Mark yelled, So loud the whole school could of heard it, So did Mr. Iwamoto heard...Who was pretty much on the other side of the hall way.

'The thug is with Yukimura right now??!!! hah...I could use this against him and for Yukimura to yell at me like that,' Mr. Iwamoto thought to himself, with an evil grin.

Not that anybody cares but Mr. Takanaka, who was pretty much there the whole time in the hall way, over heard everything. 'hmmmmmmmmm,'

"Well...Somethings up!!! I know..Mark...ASk Keiko out to the dance, She'll say yes for sure!!!, Besides Urameshi isn't here sooo...Now's your chance!,"Mina wispered to Mark as Keiko was heading there way.Mina and Kiki left the two alone..Of course they were just in the other hallway.

"H-Hey...ahem...Hey Keiko," Trying to pull a husky voice.

"Huh...Oh,Hello," Keiko faked the smile.

"Where did you go??Mr. Iwamoto was really mad about you leaving"

"Oh well...I was just walking around the hall way",Keiko lied.

'...She wasn't with the thug...,' He remained quiet

"...Well it was nice talking to you...I should go to class now,Bye," She replied trying to leave.

"W-What!!!" Mark yelled out loud, catching her attention.

"Yes"

"Ummm...Keiko..," Pulling the voice again, Getting closer

"...Yes...,"Keiko asked nicely, backing away slowy.

"Would you like to...come with me to the----"

"Oh, I'm Sorry!!!!! I have to go to class now!!!!I'm going to be late now!!! Bye," Keiko explained, As she rushed to her class room.

"...Drats!!!! Don't worry just stop by her house today!!!She's always home", Mina replied as she went over to Mark."You should of said it faster," She replied, Patting him in the back, Heading to her classroom, Kiki followig her from behind.

"...," Mark was still shocked and silent.

'That was close...If he said what I thought he was going to say...I wouldn't know how to turn him down' Keiko thought to herself, Entering her classroom.

"...," Mark was still silent, By now, everybody went to there classroom. "...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I was sooo close!! Keiko Yukimura!!! You will be my date, You will" Mark yelled outloud, Running like a maniac to his class. Coming up with a plan that will make Keiko go out with him. 'I'll just head to her place, Talk to her there, I bet that thug won't be there, Her parents will kill him hahahahahha...It perfect' He thought aloud, Walking into his classroom. Man is he wrong huh?

**/Later that Evening/**

"Jeez...Why did you drop me off here???? You could of at least drop me off someplace else," Yusuke replies, His right eye twitching, As his feet touch the school roof.

"Sorry Yusuke dear, I need to get back and file those papers," Botan apologized, Her oar hovering in the air.

"Yeah whatever, I guess Keiko's place is pretty close from here...", Yusuke wispers to himself, Botans ears popping out again.

"Has my little ear heard something about Keiko dear??? Awwww, Are you going there to continue on to what you were planing on doing??? What was that..hmmmmm About to Kiss perhaps,hmmmm make out???", She snickered, Yusuke giving her a...light hit to the head.

"Owwwwwww, you didn't have to hit so hard!" Botan yelled, Putting a hand to her new bump.Tears coming from her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm leaving, See ya" Walking away, heading to the door, Leaving a crying Botan by herself "...Meanie," Flying back to the otherworld.

"Jeeezzz...Stupid Botan...Me kiss Keiko..." The thoughts of what happened during school earlier with him and His Keiko...hold up...Did he just say His??? 'Shit...Did I just say that...Shes not mine..It would be nice though...GET those thoughts out of your head!!' Before he can even yell at himself, He was intruded by a different voice.

"Mr. Urameshi...Nice to see you at school but...it's already 5:30...School's over," A voice came from the shadows.

"Who's therre??? Show yourself???." Yusuke yells towards the shadow, In his fighting stance.

"Don't you know my voice???It's me...", Coming out of the shadows "...Mr. Takanaka"

"Uhhhhh Hey old man, You could of just said it was you...jeez" Yusuke rolled his eyes, Breaking down from his stance.

"Sorry...Couldn't help himself," Mr. Takanaka chuckled a bit.

"Right...Are you done talking??I want to go now," Yusuke asked going over to him.

"...If you don't mind me asking...What are you doing here? You hardly show up and now here are," He asked with a stern face.

"I fell asleep on the roof, Is there a probelm?," He defended

"...Not at all...," Mr. Takanaka smiled, facing the light pink flyer."Have you heard about the...Dance?"

"...What dance?," yusuke asked with a very confused look

"The schools Valentine Dance On Feb. 14...You know where you get a date and you---"

"I know what a dance is old man,"Yusuke snapped back.

"'Well well well, If you know what it is, Do you plan to go to it?,"

"...Why should I??Just so the shitty teachers can try to kick me out???The damn students complain that the 'Thug' is gonna ruin everything???Theres no point for me to go if I'm not wanted to go," Yusuke snapped, Turning the other way.

"...I'm sure Keiko would be happy if you go," Mr. Takanaka smiled causing Yusuke to face him. "Why don't you...ask her to go with you?"

"...I dont think she would want to go with me...It may ruin her...reputation in this damn school...I'm the thug who everybody hates...Shes Keiko...All loved in this school.I bet she would go with that...Mark guy or something..," Yusuke explained.

"..."

"Got nothing to say??? Okay then, If you don't mind old man", Yusuke grinned, about to walk past him till...

Bonk

"Heyyy!!! What the yell if your probelm??!!!!," Yusuke yelled, As he felt his new bump on his head with his hand.

"I knew you were dumb...But not this dumb!," Mr. Takanaka yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN??"

"She gets yelled at by Mr. Iwamoto to defend you, Gets kick out and comes to see you after all that!!! Do you really think she cares about her reputation aafter al of that??," He yells.

"H-How did you know all of that???"

"The voices are loud in the Hallway Urameshi," He walks past him. "Its not hard to tell that you two...care for one another...You wouldn't want another man to take her away right? Have a nice day Urameshi, Hope to see you in school...When its open"

"...Hey old man," Yusuke yells out, Mr. Takanaka turning around.

"Yes?"

"..Thanks...Mr. Takanaka," Yusuke thanked with a smile, Walking away.

"...Your quite welcome...," He smiled. 'Well he didn't call me old man again...Thats great..I was beginning to think I was really old'

"Hey old man, Don't expect things to change," Yusuke said from afar, Now leaving the school.

"I would't dream of it!," He yelled back. 'Well...So much for that' Chuckling to himself.

**/ Keiko's place/**

'Heheheheheeh let the plan begin,' Mark said to himself, As he enter the Yukimura Resturant.

"Hi, Welcome to the Yukimura's How may I help you?," Keiko's dad yells from the counter, As many customer faces staring at him, As he headed to the counter.

"Uhh yes...May I see Keiko ple----," He was cut off when, Keiko's dad pointed a knife to his throat.

"What do you need with my daughter????," He yelled, Moving the Knife closer to Mark.

"I'm I'm Mark!!! Uhhhhh...Mina's Brother!!!! Yeah I'm her brother!!! I just came to ask Keiko about...What Mina like the best..You see...Her...Birthday...Yeah her birthday is coming up and I wanted to ask Keiko what Mina been talking about lately So I can...Buy...it," Mark thought of quickly..And Believe or not He believed it.

"Oh...Why didn't you say so???? I thought you were going to ask her out to that Valentine Dance they all been talking about, Sit over there, I'll call her," He laughed as he pulled back his weapon, Pointing to a table behind a couple of customers.

"..T-Thank you," He bowed, sitting to where he pointed at. 'Aw man...That was close...I almost wet myself...If I can't get past the father without a lie, No way Urameshi can past by him,' Mark smiled to himself.

"KEIKO!!! A FRIEND IS HERE TO SEE YOU," Keiko's faher yelled at loud, Shacking the whole resturant.

"OKAY!!!!! CAN YOU SEND THEM TO THE LIVING ROOM, THANKS!!!," Keiko yells from upstairs.

"Well you heard her," Keiko's dad laughed as Mark was about to get up.'Wow...Loud voices...Didn't think Keiko's small throat can go that loud??" Man does he not know her huh??? Just as he was about to get up, The person he least exspects to come...well comes.

"Yusuke!!! How nice to see you!!! How you been??," Keiko's dad asked, Smacking him in the back.

"Hi Mr. Yukimura, I'm good you?," Yusuke politly asks.

'What the...Since when was he nice to adults?? The thugs clothes are so...,' Mark asks himself. as he sees that Yusuke went ome to change in to a black T-shirt that should his muscle on his arms like crazy. 'He's...Packed with muscles!!!'

"Good, Thanks for asking!! What brings you here???"

"Well...I came to ask your daughter out to that dance...If thats okay with you?," Yusuke honestly replied, Hints of blush forming in his cheeks.

'WHATTTTTTTT!!!!! HEHEHEHEH YOU'LL GET IN NOW!!! THE KNIFE'S ON YOU!!!!' Mark thought in his head, His handing touching his neck.

"Well It's about time!!!!! Did you not know how many wiper-snappers came to ask me to date my daughter??? I think it was about 20...nah 25 of them came..."

"R-really???? What did she say?"

"Oh they didn't get the chance to ask her...I took care of them,"He smiled, Waving his trusty knife around.

"..."

"Oh...I didn't kill them," Keiko's dad laughed again."I think i'm talking too much, I'll call her...KEIKO!!!!!!! YUSUKE IS HERE"

"YUSUKE????"

"YEAH, IT'S ME. CAN I COME UP TO YOUR ROOM??," Yusuke asked though Keiko's dad had a very sad face.

"... WITH THE DOOR OPEN AND THE LIGHTS ON??," Yusuke yelled, to see her Father give him a thumbs up.

'What the?????? This can not be happeneing...I heard that no man has been to her room...Yet here this thug is just asking to be in her room...Why isn't the father doing anything??' Before he can think of anything more, Keiko came down wearing some pretty short shorts and a tank top.

"Did my father put that sad face again??," Keiko asked.

'She looks hot' Both Yusuke and Mark thought.

"Hey!!!," Keiko father yells, As the two laughed at his whines.

"Hey Keiko, I came to you know...hang out and talk I don't know", Yusuke grinned, Going over to her till...

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU THUG!!!!," Mark jumps out from his seat!!!!!!

"Mark???," Both Keiko and Yusuke together said.

'Oh great whats he doing here?," The two thought together.

"Oh yeah, Theres Mina's brother!!! Said he wanted to as about Mina's birthday..," The father smiled.

"...Mina has a little brother...Hes 5. her birthday's not till July," Keiko tells her father.

"The Hell...You lied to me," The father yells, Taking out his trusty kinfe again."Any last prayers?"

"..It's not about me right now sir...Do you even know who this...is?????"

"Thats Yusuke Urameshi"

"You..You know who this is...and your not afraid of him????"

"Why should I be??"

"...Theres plenty you don't know about him huh?," Mark had an evil gleam in his eyes.

'...Oh no,' Keiko thoughts to her self, Staring at Yusuke, Who was silent about this.

"What do you mean?," Keiko's father asks, His kinfe slowy moving from where it was.

"Well..."

**TBC**

Well here you go!!!! This is much much longer that the other one!!! I hope you all can forgive me for not writing in such a long time!!!!!! I did not mean tooo!!!!! I promise that the next Chapter would be even more longer!!!!!

Please **review**!!!!! It would make this Princess Very happy!!!!!! How about...at least 5 more reviews can equal 1 super duper chappie!!!!!!

Luv you all

-Princess Berry


	5. So is that a yes?

**OMGoodness!! It's really been LONG!! Like 2 years!! I apologize for being really late to update!! Just that I forgot my password!! I just remembered it NOW! Though I remember writing this story when I was in 10****th**** grade! I'm now a SENIOR and I hope my knowledge of spelling things and not making errors have been approved. I had been re-reading my stories to see that I really made A LOT of mistakes. I really want to improve it but sadly enough I really don't want to! I want people to hopefully notice how much I might have improved my writing! Also I'm using my sisters Laptop and I can only use it for tonight! Due to my Computer crashing HARD to the ground that it can't even turn on, DARN virus -.- Well enough of my rambling! On to the story!**

**Preview of last chapter:**

**"...There's plenty you don't know about him huh?" Mark had an evil gleam in his eyes.**

**'...Oh no,' Keiko thoughts to herself, Staring at Yusuke, Who was silent about this.**

**"What do you mean?" Keiko's father asks, His knife slowly moving from where it was.**

**"Well..."**

* * *

'..This is PERFECT!! Urameshi...You're going DOWN! Keiko my dear…You will be mine!' Mark grinned as he started to open his mouth to Keiko's father.

"Well…What do you know about him exactly?" Mark simply asked to Keiko's father.

"What do I know about him?? What do "I" know exactly about him?! Yusuke here is one of the finest boy I ever met! I knew him since he was a wii little thing. Very independent on things a lot but hey! Him and Keiko were the cutest thing together when they were little kids. Sure he did have a bit of an issue talking to adults as he grew up but he was always respectful to this old man and helped me and my wife when we needed help around the shop!" Keiko's dad explained with a smile on his face, patting Yusuke on the back.

'….What the hell?' Mark thought.

"..So you don't any of Urameshi's lifestyle? You know…He's habit of fighting?" Mark asked as Keiko's dad stared at Yusuke.

"…Well what's wrong with that? A man gotta defend himself! What do you do? Get smacked on the cheek and run home like a sissy, crying to your mommy?" He laughed, Keiko and Yusuke quietly joining him. Making Mark very flustered.

"….NO...NO I don't!! This—This THUG is a bad person! Hes hated by everybody in our school! He has a TERRIBLE attitude and is really disrespectful to the teachers! He also fights people for his own sick pleasure. I bet he steals their money to support himself since he has a poor WHORE for a mom!" Yusuke's eyes suddenly turning dark. Though before he was able to beat the crap out of Mark, Keiko's Father decides to get the job done for him.

In one swift move, Kieko's father grabs Mark by the collar and drags him to the nearest wall and slams him hard on the wall, moving his trusty knife to Mark's neck. Surprising not only Mark but Keiko and Yusuke as well.

"…Now look here…How DARE you come into MY shop, giving me information full of crap when you don't even know the whole story…and don't you ever and I mean EVER tell me that his mother is a poor whore! His mother is to be respected by everybody and should be treated as you would want to be treated. His mother is a wonderful woman and shouldn't be tainted with those words. YOU GOT THAT??" Keiko's father asked, with a hint of hate in his voice.

Mark, now filled with tears in his eyes answered with a squeaky voice "…Y-Y-Yes!!"

Relieved, Keiko's dad let go of him. Mark now getting away from him.

"Good now that you understand, Apologize to Yusuke"

"…S-Sorry Yusuke. Forgive me!" Mark stuttered, bowing in forgiveness.

"…" Yusuke never responded.

"Good! NOW, do leave my shop and you are now BANNED from coming into my restaurant. Have a nice day!! GET OUT!!" He yelled, about to throw his knife at him. Though before he had the chance to do that Mark was out in a flash.

"For a puny body he sure does run fast!" Keiko's father responded as he continued to laugh, ending it quickly as he headed towards Yusuke, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"That was a bunch of bull he was talking huh?"

'...better just say it now…' Yusuke thought.

"Mr. Yukimura?" Yusuke softly spoke.

"Yeah?"

"…What Mark was saying is partly true"

"…what do you mean?" Keiko's father spoke removing his hand from Yusuke's shoulder.

'…..' Keiko was silent as well.

"…Well I never fought people to steal their money nor am I the first one to start the fight..."

"….." Keiko's father was silent.

"…Random people from everywhere just come to pick a fight with me because of the way I look and act I guess…"

"……" The silence continues.

"…I know I should just try to avoid fighting but…I couldn't"

"…Why's that?"

"…I love to fight. Fighting is one of the things that keep me going…It's in my blood. Sure, it defiantly makes me hated in school but it doesn't affect me" Yusuke answered with a small smile.

"…."

"…" Yusuke started to bow in front of Keiko's dad. "…I thank you for standing up for me but I don't deserve your kindness. Maybe I am just a…Thug" Yusuke kept his head down.

"Yusuke!!" Keiko softly yelled.

"…." All he did was smile as he head lock Yusuke's head, messing up Yusuke's gelled hair.

"Fighting is in your blood huh?! Maybe that's why you would always come here with scars all over your body and never complained about it." He chuckled a bit.

"…You're not mad at me??" With a surprised expression asked as the father stop what he was doing, letting Yusuke go.

"Of course I'm not mad. I sort of knew that you had a thing for fighting and being strong at your appearance I mean really look at yourself, you defiantly didn't get those guns overnight" He continued to laugh as Yusuke started to blush out or embarrassment.

"Well you never killed anybody did you?" Her father getting serious. Keiko and Yusuke tensing up.

"…I never killed any HUMANS" Yusuke answered in a serious tone.

"OK then!!" He replied back walking to the cash register. Both Yusuke and Keiko letting go a relief sigh.

'Thank goodness. I figured that he would be furious and never let Yusuke come back here again' Keiko thought to herself.

"…Just don't get to used to fighting and think that violence would be the answer. You got that?" Keiko father ordered once more in a serious tone.

"Of course!" Yusuke smiled fist in the air.

Chuckling, "GOOD…OH YEAH! Don't you have to go 'talk' with Keiko?"

"That's right!!" Both Keiko and Yusuke said looking at each other, quickly turning away from each other's eyes.

"If you would excuse us father, Come one Yusuke" Keiko replied with a cheery expression, walking towards the stairs as Yusuke followed as he eyed her father giving him a thumbs up, Yusuke happily replying back with a thumbs up.

**/Outside the Yukimura household/**

"Sniff….Sniff…." Mark was outside sitting next to a tree, finally calming himself down from what just happened.

'…OK...That didn't go to well...Maybe I should of just added the mom thing out...but that's what I been hearing in school so it has to be true…I must try to get Keiko to understand that Urameshi isn't 

what she thinks he is!' He thought to himself, rocking himself back and forth till he heard voices from above.

'….that sounds like Keiko!!' looking yup, he started to climb up the tree to reveal Keikos window.

'It IS her!!...What the!!' As Keiko comes into her room, Yusuke appears in the room sitting on her bed.

Trying to be as swift as ever, Mark stayed near the base of the tree and stayed quiet to hide his presence.

**/Keiko's Room/**

"That was interesting…" Keiko stated grabbing her and Yusuke's bag towards her bed as she sat along with Yusuke on her bed. Her back leaning on the wall.

"Yeah…Damn Mark always fucking things up" He simply stated, lying down on her bed, his head on her lap.

"Y-Yusuke!!" She blushed dramatically, but didn't shove him off.

"Well it's true" Yusuke stated again, hiding his blush trying to act as calm as possible.

"W-Well…You have a point there. He's always trying to ask me to do things with him. Guess you just caught him in the act…"Keiko replied to him, Yusuke's calm expression quickly turned mad.

"WAIT!! How long has he been doing this?? Why didn't you tell me?? When I see him again im going to let him have a talk with my fists!!" Yusuke yelled, lifting his head up.

"Because I knew you would act like this" She giggled wrapping her arms around his head, to calm him down. Yusuke's head retreating back to her lap.

"Whatever…so what do you say to him?" Yusuke asked, closing his eyes as Keiko hand started to play with his hair, the other around his head.

"…" Keiko started to grin. "Hmm…why do you want to know? It's really none your business"

"What do YOU mean it's NONE of MY business?? I have every RIGHT to know what you said to him!" Yusuke yelled, getting off her lap.

Keiko couldn't help but giggle to herself.

"So when was my business started to become your business as well?"

"…….NO ITS NOT. I DON'T CARE" Yusuke yelled turning his head the other direction.

"So you cared?" Keiko grinned as Yusuke got more and more nervous.

"ME CARE?? PLEASE I COULDN'T CARE LESS OF WHAT YOU SAID TO THAT BASTARD" Yusuke yelled once more turning his whole body to the side.

"Well then…I guess I should just say yes to him?" Keiko replied reaching for her cell phone, about to dial as Yusuke quickly grabbed her hand with the cell in it.

"Jeeeeez…You actually have that dork's number?"

"…Of course not, just wanted to see what you do" She giggled.

"….Whatever" Yusuke letting go of her hand, crossing his arms, pouting.

'Awww he's so cute...Ok no no he's not…aw who am I kidding?' She thought grabbing her bag.

"...Well we got homework to do! My friend from our class got me a copy of the HW and I went to get a copy of the HW to give to you!" Keiko happily explained taking out many pieces of paper in her hand, putting them on top of the bed along with pencils.

"…..So much paper…Why do you do HW Keiko? Didn't you care about nature?? There killing a lot of trees" Yusuke grinned grabbing a pencil and piece of the HW.

"HW is a great practice for under…A-ARE YOU DOING HW??" Keiko stared at him with disbelief.

"Uhhh yeah"

"….WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN??"

"Uhhh now. I still want u to confess to me. I gotta do HW for you to confess. Isn't that right?" He grinned causing her to laugh but also blush at the same time.

'I figured he forgot about that bet' Keiko thought to herself, grabbing the copy of the HW he was doing grabbing a pencil.

"OK. Let's get to working we got a lot of work to complete" Keiko announced getting into her HW personality. Yusuke sighing in the process.

**/Outside window/**

'…are they doing…HW?? Keiko is most likely she would do it but…Urameshi?? He NEVER hands ANY HW to the teachers…I bet he copy's off of her…' Mark thought as he continues to stare at the window.

**/Keiko's room/**

'…Wow who knew this crap was easy…but so boring...' Yusuke sighed once more.

"..Hey Keiko…I don't get this question" Yusuke pouted pointing to a question.

"Really? Let's have a look at it…Ok well what its asking is—"As she continues to explain the question, Yusuke couldn't help but stare at her determination for him to get it even though he already understood the question, Keiko quickly noticing this.

'W-Why is he staring at me like that' Yusuke now noticing that she caught him.

"…So the answer would be…" Yusuke writing down the answer on the paper.

"!! That's right!! See this isn't really hard now is it? Isn't it Fun??" Keiko asked.

"Oh yeah, big fun" Yusuke sighed once more roaming thru the countless amount of paper.

"How much crap must we do?? This is sooo pointless and dumb" Yusuke going thru the paper finding the flyer for the dance.

"This isn't crap! This 'crap' will help us be successful in the future!" Keiko started to explain as she noticed that he was examining the paper he had in his hand.

"…So there's a school dance happening huh? Hmmm what's the theme this year?" Yusuke asked.

"Well…It's a valentine's dance and couples can enter to become Valentine king and queen." Keiko explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah and they usually have really good food! Also the music is great. Sometimes were able to get really famous bands to come to our dance but mostly happens only on homecomings! But the music is still good! We get really good DJ's to dances like this!" As she continued more and more about the dance. Yusuke started to get more nervous to ask.

'…ok it's now or never'

"This Dance seems pretty fun"

"Pretty Fun?? It's the best!

"…You go to every dance?"

"Yup! I am the president. I must attend every activity that happens at our school. Its my responsibility. I usually just hang out with my friends" She explained.

"…Does any guy ever you know…ask you out?"

"…Well yes…But I never say yes" She giggled out of nervousness.

"…Why?"

"…How come you're asking me so many questions about this?" Keiko trying to change the subject.

'I can't let him know that I never say yes because I always hope that he would ask me to go with him to the dance'

"I don't know this dance seems pretty…interesting" Yusuke answered, Keiko's eyes starting to get wide in shock.

"R-REALLY?? I thought you didn't like dances?? Or anything that was school related??"

"Yeah well…Maybe I want to give this after school activity a try? Is that a problem?" Yusuke explained, defending himself. Keiko shaking her head in a no motion.

"Of course not! You're going to have so much fun! I guarantee it!" Keiko trying to convince him!

"…Maybe I will…But I'm not really a 'dance' type of person. I may get confused on what's happening" Yusuke replied, trying to give hints.

"Oh! Of course! You can hang out with me at the dance!" Keiko, nodding her head in a yes position.

"Really? So you want to go with me to the dance??" Yusuke asked. Keiko freezing in her position.

'..D-Did he just ASKED me out??'

"..Did you just ask me out to the dance?" She asked, now staring at Yusuke eyes.

"…Well you know if you don't want to…" Yusuke answered, rubbing the back of his head.Keiko nodding her head in a no position.

'This can't be happening. I never thought he would...' Keiko's eyes getting blurry as tears started to drip from her eyes.

'Oh No…did she really didn't want to go with me. Man im so stupid for asking?' He thought sadly to himself.

"K-Keiko don't cry…I should have never asked. Please stop crying. You know I hate it when you cry" Yusuke sadly responded. But instead of her stop crying as he figured she'll do she cries even harder with an edition of hugging him. Confusing Yusuke even more.

"No...I just didn't think you would ever ask. You never wanted to do things school related." Keiko explained, face to his chest.

"So...Is that a yes?" Yusuke had to ask to make sure.

"Yes, I'll go with you!" Keiko smiled, holding him harder. To her surprise, he responded by hugging her back.

After a while of silence. Yusuke decides to break the silence even though he was enjoying himself. He slowly moved Keiko away from. One hand on her shoulder, the other on her cheek. As he was rubbing the tears out of her face.

"Please stop crying" Yusuke cooed at her, Keiko smiling softly. Lifting her hand to his hand that's on her cheek.

'I really love it when he's so caring and sweet, things like this don't come every day' Keiko smiled, her face completely flushed. Slowly opening her eyes.

'…She's so beautiful…even more if she's not crying…' Yusuke thought to himself, giving her a small smile. Not one of those grins but a real genuine small smile. As they continue to smile, Yusuke begins stroking her cheek. Keiko showing no signs of discomfort, he continues to stroke her cheek. Removing his other hand from her shoulder to her free hand, stroking that as well. Still showing no signs of discomfort but actually stroking his hand as well. Yusuke takes a deep breath.

Every stroke he makes on her hand and cheek, the closer he gets to her face. After what seems like an eternity, he finally reaches close enough to get a good view of her cherry lips…

**TBC**

* * *

**Pwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…**

**Yeah. I think I should end it here. I think this is the longest chapter I did for this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please do tell me your opinions. Your opinions all do help me become a better writer! Now if you all think that Yusuke is being out of character…Do remember he does like her XD. Sure he has his pride but wouldn't you be sort of mushy with your crush? I would! I also relieved that I always write stories in august lol I guess it's just my thing. But yes! Please review! The more I get the faster I'll write another chapter!! I don't know why buy theres lots of gaps in between and I don't know why my sis's laptop is being a thing and wont fix it. SO please deal with it,lol. Hopefully you guys will all notice how there no grammar mistakes!! Or spelling ****errors!!..Hopefully,lol. I really wish I can write more but my times up :. I only had a day to write this due to my sister leaving for college -.- But yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! There will be more to come!**

**Picklechu (it's my new nickname :P)**


End file.
